Mystery Man
by You-Don't-Know-Who
Summary: Someone from Hermione's past meets up with her. H/? **Not who you think! Please r/r
1. The Mystery Is in the Man

***Important A/N*** This story takes place three years after Hogwarts. So, Hermione is now 20 years old. I've decided to continue this!!! Okay....The first part is in here, revised and edited, and other parts are added! 

***Disclaimer*** Harry Potter and everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and Helen.

* * *

Mystery Man - Chapter One

_By: You-Don't-Know-Who_

* * *

Chapter One- The Mystery is in the Man

Hermione walked quietly back to her flat, a bag of groceries in her left hand. She jingled her keys until she found the right one. Stepping inside she was confronted with the aroma of peaches and cream, her favorite scent. Not bothering to put away her groceries, she went to take a fresh, hot shower.

Since Hogwarts let out 3 years previously and the downfall of Voldemort occurred, Hermione retreated to the Muggle world that she was born in. During her final year at the wizard school, her friends, Harry and Ron, spent less time with her. Tending to their girlfriends, Padma and Lavender was much more important to them. Hermione had finally come to terms that they didn't need her anymore. She decided to move on with her life.

Since she didn't attend high school or college, getting a decent job was, er, let's say difficult. Hermione now worked in Muggle office doing computer and paperwork. 

But, needless to say, retreating to the Muggle world was not the best decision she had made. Hermione was lonely. The constant reminders of her adventurous Hogwarts days haunted her morning, noon, and night. She missed them and more than ever she wished she could go back, but she can't.

* * *

#....Buzzzzzz....#

"Stupid clock..." Hermione mumbled as she hit the snooze button.

#....Buzzzzzz....#

"FINE!" 

Hermione reluctantly got up from her bed and yawned. She went into her tiny kitchen grabbing a breakfast bar. After a hour of trying to tame her hair she walked out of her door prepared for a new day at work. Once, outside, she saw a man leaning against her blue car, his arms crossed.

_A man is waiting for me? _She thought_ Well, this just makes my day..._

She smiled at him, and then noticed the bumper of her car seemed to be laying on the ground, detached from the car.

"This your car?" the man asked, jerking his thumb behind him.

"Yes, yes it is," Hermione said.

_Of course he wasn't waiting for **me**, when was the last time I ever talked to a guy? No... don't answer that._

"I seemed to have had an accident. My brakes need some tending to," he said.

"Oh, well that's okay. I mean it's not okay, but, ummm..."

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it, let's meet at lunch today to go over the plans, shall we?"

"Oh, yes of course. Whatever is convenient for you is fine," Hermione said.

"The little cafe, down at the corner on seventh street. Let's see, at noon?"

"Yes, that would be great," Hermione said.

The man waved goodbye, driving off, leaving Hermione to one thought...

_How in the world am I going to get that bumper out of the road?_

* * *

Noon came soon enough, and Hermione drove...bumper less...to the small cafe.

The man was already at a table, near the front, glancing at the menu. This was when Hermione started to notice him. He had brown hair, with a touch of auburn in it. He was indeed tall and had soft, hazel eyes, with flecks of gold in them. His eyes stopped reading and shifted to where she was. He grinned at her

_That grin seems so familiar _She thought, _He reminds me of someone...._

"Hello, sorry if I'm late," Hermione said, apologetically.

"No, your right on time. Have a seat. I hope you don't mind if I use my insurance company."

"No, that's fine."

He pulled out a small stack of papers and a pen.

"Okay," he said, "Your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

He slowly looked up at her, the dots of gold in his eyes were as bright as ever.

"Hermione Granger? Oh, sorry, could you spell that?"

Lunch passed quickly and she found out the man's name was Bryan Conner. 

* * *

Hermione returned home and saw that her answering machine was blinking. ---

"Hello, Hermione, this is Bryan. Sorry to bother you, but my insurance and I had a little problem with the payment plans. I think we should meet at dinner at Starlight diner at 7:00. See you there."

_So, is this a date? NO! I will not think of that. Although, he is handsome....NO! Once, your car is fixed, and has paid he will be gone. No use worrying over something silly. Come on, Hermione! Be sensible._

Needless to say, Hermione worried.

* * *

Hermione pulled on a knee-length, black dress for her dinner date, no, _ conference_ with Bryan.

Deciding to be early this time, she left at 6:30.

Of, course Bryan was already there, again at a table examining the fancy menu and sipping his wine.

"Hey, I was a bit early. Wanted to get a decent table you know?" he said as Hermione seated herself.

"Yes, this is a pretty popular place," Hermione said.

"You look great. You really changed, Hermione," Bryan said, then he face was full of surprise as he realized what he said.

"What do you mean changed? I look like I did yesterday at lunch," Hermione said confused.

"Oh, I mean, just forget it," he said, hiding himself behind his menu.

It was then Hermione noticed something odd. His hair seemed redder than it had yesterday.

_It's just the light._

"So, how old are you?" she asked Bryan while munching on her steak that just arrived.

"Oh, I'm 22. I miss being a teenager though," he said

"Me too. I've lost contact with my friends over the years," she said

"Really? I'm sure they miss you," he said with a smile.

"Oh, no I don't think so. We grew apart. They started noticing girls and left me out."

"Yeah, those two really got crazy over-" he stopped suddenly.

Hermione started becoming suspicious of Bryan.

Dinner was soon over and Hermione was disappointed.

"So, I guess this is it," Hermione said once they were outside.

"Look, Hermione, I would really like to see you again. Without the whole car accident thing," Bryan said.

"Me, too," Hermione said smiling.

"Here call me," He said giving her a folded piece of paper and a kiss on the cheek. "See you," 

Hermione watched him walk away and unfolded the piece of paper. It read:

_George Weasley_

_655-7912_

* * *

***Disclaimer*** Harry Potter and everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and Helen.


	2. Implied Feelings

***Important A/N*** This story takes place three years after Hogwarts. So, Hermione is now 20 years old. I've decided to continue this!!! Okay....The first part is in here, revised and edited, and other parts are added! 

***Disclaimer*** Harry Potter and everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and Helen.

* * *

Mystery Man - Chapter Two

_By: You-Don't-Know-Who_

* * *

Chapter Two- Implied Feelings

_George Weasley? No, it can't possibly be him? Can it? Well the clues do add up. He's 22, two years older than me. His hair is naturally red. And then there were those funny remarks he made at dinner. Maybe it is him..._

The next week passed by quickly for Hermione. She was still debating whether to call George or not.

_Well it couldn't hurt. It seems so silly to call on the telephone when I could just see him in person._

Hermione found her phone book and flipped to the "W's". Surprisingly, there was no George Weasley listed.

_Maybe he has an unlisted number. Oh! Maybe he goes by that fake name. What was it again? Bryan Conner?_

She used the phone book again, stopping once she found the name.

_Bryan Conner_

_655-7912_

_455 North Yeldon Drive_

"Wonderful! The phone number matches and everything!" Hermione said out loud.

* * *

Hermione pulled up to 455 Yeldon Drive on a lazy Sunday afternoon. It was a tiny yellow cottage with lots of green shrubbery and flowers.

_George never striked me as the gardening time. Maybe he changed._

She got out of her car and quickly hurried to the door of the house. She knocked.

The knob turned on the door and a woman stepped out.

"Yes, can I help you?" the woman asked.

She was very attractive. Wavy, blond hair tumbled down her back, and her rosy red cheeks lit up.

"Yes, is there a man by the name of Georg- I mean Bryan Conner here?" Hermione asked

_Maybe this is the wrong house. He said nothing about a woman. I thought he was hinting something at me. Maybe I was wrong._

"Yes. May I ask who you are?" she said.

"I'm a friend of his. I was just stopping by to say hello," Hermione said.

"Oh, of course. Just a second. Come in if you want," the woman said, opening the door wider.

Hermione walked in and seated herself in a chair in the dining room.

After a minute or two, George appeared in the door frame grinning at her.

"Hello, Ms. Granger," he said.

"Hi, George. Or should I call you Bryan," Hermione said.

He sat down next to her.

"Call me ' Bryan ' here, I don't want Helen to be confused," George said in a hushed voice.

"Helen? Who is she?" Hermione asked, rather rudely.

"She my fiancé. What are you doing here," he said.

_Fiancé? Fiancé? _

"Well you said you wanted to see me again, I just assumed..." Hermione said.

_ "_You thought I was making a pass at you or something the other night!" George said, showing his trademark grin.

"No, not exactly," Hermione said.

"You were just surprised it was me," he said.

"Yes. What are you doing in the Muggle world?" Hermione said.

"Undercover work for my dad's department. What are you doing here? Everyone misses you," George said.

"Oh, I just thought this is where I belong," Hermione said.

"You? In the Muggle world? The smartest witch at school. Wait until everyone hears about this! They'll have a cow!" George said.

"No they won't because you're not going to tell them!" Hermione said.

"You mean you're not going to see everyone? Christmas is coming up, you should come to our annual feat," George said.

"No, I prefer to spend Christmas with my family," Hermione said.

"Hermione we _are_ your family," George said.

"I can't just show up after three years! This was all a mistake. I came here thinking that there could be something between us, _more_ than just friends. But, I was wrong. I was completely wrong," Hermione said.

She got up and started for the door. George grabbed her forearm and turned her around.

"I won't let you leave. Everyone misses you. _I_ miss you. The gang just isn't complete without you, Hermione. Please say you'll stay and come at Christmas," George said, his eyes pleading.

"I don't think I can," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was flirting with you the other night or the kiss on the cheek was a symbol to you. I just want to be friends. I want you to come back. You don't belong here. You belong with us," George said, releasing his grip from her arm.

"I'll try to come," Hermione said, "But, I can't promise you anything."

Hermione rushed out the door and drove away from the house.

_I'm so stupid. How could I have thought George had romantic intentions for me? What am I going to do?_

* * *

In the next Chapter Three: Will Hermione show up at Christmas at the Burrow? Will Helen be there? Does she know George is a wizard? _IS_ there really romantic feelings for Hermione on George's part?

I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Also, tell me what you think should happen! 

***Disclaimer*** Harry Potter and everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and Helen.


End file.
